Rue Ryusaki, and Beyond Birthday
by photognn
Summary: Naiomi wakes up to find a strange person in her room...
1. Chapter 1

Death Note

Naomi Misora opened her eyes, she could barely see through her hair.

"Raye? You make coffee yet?" she could hear someone breathing next to her, and felt the bed shift underneath her. Suddenly he was on top of her, staring into her eyes. But the eyes clearly didn't belong to Raye… they where blood red… as well as his lips, smeared with blood.

Her first reaction was horror, then she grabbed his wrist and flung him across the room, unnaturally light. She could clearly see who he was… Rue Ryuzaki, or otherwise known as BB… Beyond Birthday. She looked down to see a hole where her ring finger had been, torn of, or gnawed off. Her engagement ring was also missing. Rue Ryuzaki smiled and licked his lips, chuckling.

"He-he-he ho-ho" he paused and added "no.. ha ha ha, it's just jam…" he smiled, his lips pulling back from his stained teeth, "remember…Misora? Hwk hwk…" his voice gravely, unsettling rather than the thoughtful, calm and excited voice she recognized. She flinched as he reached toward her, but she soon reacted. She bent down and kicked him in the stomach, which through him to the ground.

"Beyond Birthday… How did you escape prison?" She asked in a calm voice, looking down on him.

"he he heh…" he started then paused, talking to himself. "no, no, it's haw haw haw … or maybe ho ho ho…?"

"Listen to me Beyond!" She called to him. He looked up. "Answer me."

"I have my sources….. He he…" he started again, staring right into her eyes. As his lips moved the 'jam' rolled down his chin and dripped on to the carpet. His eyes grew into a darker red, like the 'jam' he had been eating, creating a mystifying stare. The pain in her finger suddenly came to her, and Misora flinched slightly. BB took this as a sign of weakness and lunged. He quickly grabbed her wrist and shoved the opposite shoulder, making her fall onto the bed. He was on top of her again.

"he he he he…." His laugh was poison. She tried to punch or kick but his body was blocking any options. Beyond Birthday licked his lips causing the 'jam' to drip…drip… on her cheek. She shuttered.

"G-get off me." Beyond only continued laughing. She stopped shuttering and grew angry.

"GET OFF ME NOW!" But Beyond Birthday only laughed and drew his face closer to hers. His breath smelled of blood and lust.

"He he he ho ho….your so beautiful when you're angry…" his face suddenly looked serious. The lust in his eyes grew, and the blood on his mouth trickled down his chin. His face softened a bit, but only for a second.

"Naomi Misora. I know you must hate me." His voice grew deep and gravely, his eyes staring intensely into hers, she tried to look away.

"And I do. So?" he sat up, his legs digging into her stomach, but she tried not to react. He looked at her, surveying the curves and the strait lines, it looked like he was recording everything he was seeing, down to her plain black t shirt and sweat pants.

"So…" he leaned down, his eyes staying wide, his mouth pinched. He stayed there not speaking. She started feeling uncomfortable and noticed his grip was sipping.

"Gah!" she landed a fist to his stomach and rolled away from him as he fell away. She quickly got up and looked in her drawer for her gun and hand cuffs, but they were missing.

"ha ha he. I took them, Misora." He got up and smiled his cruel smile. "Now what?"

He quickly approached her. She couldn't move. She was stunned that he would go to such lengths… but after all, he was BB. He stopped, looking into her eyes, his face now soft, feeling that there was no threat. He landed his hand on her shoulder and slowly leaned down, his lips pressing against hers, somehow soft, warm and… weirdly pleasant. She could hear his breathing, his heart. Somehow she had forgotten that he was a human being. He was a human being… she pulled back and looked at him, his face still soft.

"So Misora." He looked at her, and looked like he wanted to tell her something. She smiled at him, her mind clouded and light. He let go of her shoulder, smiling again and her mind cleared. But this time his face was distorted, his eyes still blood red, his lips still stained with that 'jam' of his… but his face was burnt. Bloody and cracked. She gasped and fell down.

"whats wrong, Misora?" the smile pasted onto his face, her shoulder wet with his own blood. He laughed… "hwk hwk hwk… "

"Oh my god. The fire. I…" she looked back up at his cruel face. The fire. The fire… the bloody mass of flesh for a body that it left behind. The mass of flesh that was supposed to be the man standing in front of her.

The man she knew as Rue Ryuzaki, BB, Beyond Birthday, and a cruel killer. The man she had come to know of as a weird guy who liked jam and crawling on all fours, who knew how to piss her off to the point of boiling over and the man who had underestimated her, giving her the chance to catch him in his final act. Beyond Birthday, BB, and Rue Ryuzaki. The man she has just kissed…

Another chapter is coming soon. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Death Note 2

***WARNING* some bad language!**

Naomi Misora looked at him. He looked at her, still smiling, blood from his burns seeping into his open mouth.

"Hwk hwk hwk…" he laughed, his previous emotions gone, his face dark and cold. His eyes followed her every move as she slowly came to her feet, his eyes where the same blood red, only crueler than before, more inhuman.

"Naomi Misora. Hwk hwk. Are you scared yet? Or are you terrified?" she straitened up and looked at him, slyly, trying to hide her anger, so as to not come across as weak. She didn't say anything and looked down to her once ring finger. It was bleeding slightly; after all there were no major veins in a finger. BB saw where her stair was directed and found himself laughing again.

"Hwk hwk! Eh ha hwk ha ha haa hee! Ah hee hee haw haw!" he started to burst out laughing, blood spilling out of his mouth like drool, practically screaming his laughter out. He stared at Naomi strait in the eyes, still laughing slightly.

"Ha… you... Hee-hee you're still looking at your finger? When you should be looking for something more important… ha ha!" he looked at her again his body shaking slightly with laughter. She didn't get what he meant at first, but then she thought about the meaning within the meaning. My pointer finger…ring finger…my ring… engagement… Raye. He means Raye. What did he do to him?

"Don't you know, Naomi?" she hadn't realized she had been speaking out loud. He laughed, like he was choking on something, and leaned against the wall casually. She slid away from him, shaking slightly.

"Why don't you look…" he pointed to the door opposite him. She walked; practically ran to the door, shoved it open, and saw the glass on the carpet, the shattered window. If they had lived on the first floor she wouldn't worry about it unless she saw blood. But she saw plenty of it and they lived on the 13th floor, coincidently. Raye was lying on the floor, his throat slit by glass. His eyes closed, his arm outstretched to the door, the other hand on his side, the same side he usually carried a gun. No, Raye. Then she saw the bloody footprints into the room she had just been in. She turned to the one who had killed her lover.

"You….. BASTARD." She ran at him, but he swiftly dogged her attack.

"He he he ho ho hwk hwk….. ha ha ha!" His laughter filled her heart, and not in a good way. "Now your mine… Naomi." Beyond Birthday licked the remaining blood from his lips. She felt him grab her wrist and lick up some more of her blood that was flowing from her wound. She shivered, disgusted. He chuckled like a mad man. "He he ho hwk… your delicious Naomi Misora." He said smacking his lips, smiling like it was a complement. Naomi was shocked at first, for she had never seen this side of Ryusaki before. She stared at him, dumbfounded. He dropped her wrist, and licked his lips, making a bit of her blood slid down his chin. Misora found this as an opportunity to attack. She lifted her hand up harshly, and punched him in face. She saw him lose focus and scrambled to the door, closed it roughly and ran to the kitchen, where the front door was. She was about to grab the door knob and get the hell out of there when a voice said behind her,

"I wouldn't do that, Naomi Misora." He was standing about 4 feet behind her, his eyes calmly staring at the back of her head. "It's rigged. With something you'd rather not touch." He smiled slightly and continued.

"It wouldn't be smart. And you would leave your boyfriend's body with me. Who knows what I'll do with it?" he knew the thought of her loved one would make her pause for a moment. But that was all he wanted. For all he wanted was to make her stay.

"How do I know you're not lying? I'm sure you wouldn't have gone this far to just have me stay here." But he would, and she knew that. He had already killed Raye. Why not add some extra work?

"Why not, Misora? I have done enough damage." Then she turned, and looked him strait in the eyes.

"I know, Ryuzaki. I have seen it." She looked at Raye's dead body, not 15 feet away.

"But what you have done to me is unforgivable. And for that…" she glared at him, new and brightly lit anger in her. "I guarantee I will kill you myself."


	3. Chapter 3

Death Note 3

Ryusaki looked at her blankly, her emotions, and words taking no effect on him. His eyes where burning into her, even when they where blank. His face softened, like before… and he looked at her some more. She looked at him, with intense eyes, not speaking, keeping her breathing calm and even. To her, he appeared to be doing nothing interesting, but if you had known B, you would know that he was never doing "nothing".

"So, Ryusaki, why are you here?" Misora was the first to speak. In B's mind, she was the first to break. He smiled inwardly and let out a sigh.

"Haven't I made that clear? Guess not… I'm here to get YOU, Misora. Why do you think I killed HIM, why do you think I kissed you, why do you think I took your engagement ring? I couldn't make it more obvious!" he let out a big sigh that almost sounded like a scream, and slumped a little, just to put on a show. Misora looked at him like he was crazy, but she knew it wasn't exactly uncommon that these type of things happen, for example, a murder suicide for love, or a stalker who thinks "if I can't have you, no one will!" and that sort of stuff. She didn't know what to do. Take a chance with the door, or attack again? But she couldn't believe what she did next.

"So, Misora, do you think I'm sick? Or do you think it was completely crazy for me to risk it with the cops?" he smiled this time, looking vulnerable, "good actor, aren't I?" she walked up to him slowly, as to see he wouldn't do anything, then, slowly she looked into his eyes, trying not to look away she said,

"if you love me so much, why are you doing this to me?" he almost laughed but held it in.

"When did I say that I loved you, please, remind me?" he leaned down to her face, almost going cross eyed and said, "but I'm not denying it… "He wanted to kiss her again. But he kept in mind that this might be a trick, she had switched emotions so quickly, after all. He looked at her beautiful brown eyes; serious even when they were so close… he drew back slowly.

"No." Naomi Misora pulled on his sleeve and drew him back and he leaned down, now willingly and laid his bloody lips on hers. She couldn't have been more disgusted. His skin was dry and the smell of iron was on his lips. He started to wrap his hands around her, so she put her hands gently on his neck, so as not to hurt him. She had to come up with a plan. The window was right there. She could jump but it was too far down. The bathrooms window has a fire escape, and yelling for neighbors would be useless since we have none. She had to think of something quickly. She looked at the shattered window again, and looked at the pieces of glass and blood on the floor, thinking of how she had thought Raye was alive and sitting next to her on the bed. She didn't have one clue as to who it was next to her. If it where Raye she would have been happy and calm, but since it was not… well, you know how that turned out. She did not feel right in BB's arms. They weren't like the ones she used to know, warm, gentle, soft, and most importantly, they had been Raye's arms. She hated the position she was in, and she could only find one way to get away. She heard BB's breathing stop for a second and looked up, his eyes where wide open, not in a shocked or angered way but like he was going to stare at her for a minute without blinking. He could see her shock as she pulled away, her eyes darting around, and her eyes wide. He smiled and thought,

"I knew it. She's nervous about something… she must have been planning something and was going to attack when I looked at her. Misora, you are so predictable." But he knew that was a lie because she was far from being predictable. She was a spur-of-the-moment kind of woman, and at the same time, someone who knew what the consequences would be. Just like L. he smiled as she landed a kick on his face. He fell and looked up immediately as she dashed towards Raye Penber, his hand still outstretched towards her door. But then he saw her stop. He looked at her horrified. But it was where she stopped that feared him. She looked back at him, her hair blowing in the wind of the window in front of her. She looked at him blankly and looked down to the street below.

"Good bye, Ryusaki. This is my only option. I need to get out of here. Even if I die, I'll be with Raye." She looked at him, to make sure he hadn't moved. "And at least I'll be away from his murderer." She saw him start to crawl forward. She panicked at stuck a foot out onto the empty air. He stopped and looked at her, his walls down, he was breathing in panicked breaths, trying to speak.

"uhhn… don't…eh… do… this to eh… me, … please!" his eyes where wild.

"I guess he was telling the truth about coming here to get me, judged by his reaction." Naomi Misora thought, looking at him with distain.

"hwk hwk. How about no?" she said smiling cruelly, clearly imitating him. "I'm sorry I couldn't kill you." She looked into his eyes, "but I know this will hurt you more."

She jumped into the empty air. The smell of freedom clearing her mind, she smiled.

What do you think is going to happen! R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

Death Note 4

If you thought the story was over… you where wrong.

She was falling. When BB saw her start to slip out of sight he let out a half scream, half cry.

"Noo… please!" he grabbed the floor and lunged to the window, fresh tears bubbling up.

"ahhheh!" he groped for her… and he caught a hand, a warm hand. He looked down, his eyes wide. She was hanging on to the very edge of the ledge, her hand bloody. She looked up at him, and scowled. He looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Naomi Misora…" he said her name and squeezed her hand tighter. But she let go of the ledge he was grabbing her hand. The wind blew in his face as he looked at her, his lips pulling back to grunt, pulling her from her hand, to the room.

"Stop!" she started to struggle. "I want this!" he saw a tear well up, as she was thinking about the body in the room behind him.

"Gah… I don't." Rue Ryusaki grunted and grabbed her wrist. But he hadn't gotten far when her hand slipped bit by bit.

"No!" he jumped. It felt like slow motion. Her smooth hand felt more solid. Her eyes grew closer as well as her waist. He grabbed her waist and breathed in the scent of her hair. It was like strawberry jam, his favorite. He laughed, relieved. But not until he noticed that the ground was getting closer and the air was blowing faster.

"Naomi! No..."He turned her, turning her by her hips, their foreheads touching for a moment. He turned her again, so that she was lying on her back, his head resting on the nape of her neck. She was lying so she was on his stomach. And so that his back was facing the sidewalk, his back was going to be crushed by the impact... a broken back would be a blessing.

"I guess you'll get your wish." He whispered and kissed her hair. They landed, a crunch filled the air. He gasped and found that his 'jam' was spilling from his mouth. His breath was becoming soft, barley heard by anyone, even Naomi. She was quivering, and so he kissed her again. She felt surprised that he would do this for her, even though the only emotions she had for him was hatred, and confusion. Beyond Birthday pulled Naomi close to his face, shaking, he said:

"G-good-bye….. Naomi… Misora… I….I...L-l-love… you…" He pulled her in one last time for a kiss. A sweet kiss that he would treasure for the while he was alive. As he pulled away he smiled slowly, his own blood flowing from his mouth this time, as she got up and looked at him.

"Hwk..ho..ha…good b-bye-" He gasped, eyes bulging, mouth wide. The blood that was freely flowing from his mouth, he licked. Misora let a tear slip through her fluttering eyelashes.

"I didn't mean for this to happen…" she kept a straight face and took his hand as people gathered, screaming for 911 and for help. But Naomi Misora knew it was already too late. He was bleeding out. His backbone was shattered and his neck broken. She held his hand.

"Naomi…" He licked his lips again, and smiled his cracked and bloody face soft and fading of color. "Good…" his eyes were like marbles, blood red marbles. She knelt down, pressing her face to his chest, smelling his body wash, peaches and cream. It seemed out of character. She got up and walked to the now arriving ambulance, and waved it down with her good hand.

"So miss, what happened here?" A police officer asked, his eyes on the two body bags going by, as if it was death itself.

"Well…" she looked down. "Can we go inside, to my apartment?"

"Yes, miss whatever you want. I'll just be right back." He walked away, walking towards the ambulance that patched up her broken arm. She walked up 13 flights of stairs and into the kitchen. The place where Raye had lay was a mass of red blood, along with shards of glass. She walked past the door to the corner, where the phone lay. She dialed the number and only had to wait for 2 rings before someone picked up.

"L."

"Naomi Misora." She started to break down in tears. "Oh god! He killed Raye! He killed Raye. He went too far!"

"I didn't know this would happen, Ms. Misora. I'm sorry." She couldn't tell if he was, but continued.

"He's dead, L. He died saving me. But he fell for it. He came… you were right." She watched her tears drip down onto the stained carpet.

"Good job, Ms. Misora. You did well." The synthetic voice said and sighed. "I am truly sorry." The line clicked and the phone grew silent. She hung it up and looked at her hands. The hands that had held BB, the murderer of her lover.

"Raye. Please. Give me some help here!" she crumpled to the ground and looked at the blood pool, where Raye had been only moments ago. And moments ago, he had been living.

The phone rang in her ears, taking her back to reality.

"this is Naomi Misora. Who is this?"

"Ms. Misora, this is Hideki Ide, I'm part of the police force. I just got a call from one of the hospitals nearby." She listened for more. "Your husband, Raye Penber is alive." She couldn't hear any more.

"W-what?" she gasped, trying not to cry, she didn't even bother correcting Hideki Ide from calling Raye her husband.

"He had a severe cut to the neck but it didn't hit any arteries. If you had checked for a pulse, it would be too faint to detect, his breathing would be as well." She looked at the phone for a moment and recalled that she hadn't done any of those things!

"So, when can I see him? Please, I need to see him." She heard him cough on the other line and ask the same question to someone else.

"You can go soon, but for now, he is in surgery. The cut wasn't on the artery but it was close, so you'll have to wait for now. He made a hell of a fight." She smiled softly and thought of BB. The smile on his lips, the dried blood around his mouth. And the red eyes of his.

"Okay. Thank you." She sighed and hung up. BB was dead. And now she could finally move on with her life, with Raye.

With a start, Kira, also known as Light Yagami, woke up in his bed. Suddenly he started to laugh, violently so that he almost fell off his own bed.

"What a silly dream. I can't believe I'm dreaming about Naomi Misora when she and her boyfriend are dead. Too bad. It would have been entertaining to kill BB." He let out a soft laugh and slipped under his covers again, drifting to sleep again, unaware that he had dreamed of a real criminal that he himself had killed, while looking for criminals on the internet.

THE END

Please R&R! (Read & Report)


End file.
